Elibean Idol
by abyssjoey
Summary: Come and join the search for the next... Elibean Idol! With your host Guy Seacrest! American Idol Parody


Elibean Idol --

A Guy in black suit and necktie appear on your tv screen.

He says, "Welcome to the hit-singing contest this time of the year!!

"This is...Elibean IDOL!!"

music plays and a statue of a man or whatever appears

"I am Guy, your host...!" the Guy said, "And this is your top 12, Elibe!!"

cheers and screams from the crowd, the finalists of the contest arrive

"First on the stage is Lyndis singing to the tune of...Winds Across The Plains!!"

Then, the video plays on the big screen...Lyn is seen on it.

"I'll be singing WATP by Intelligent Systems. It's a song about me, and the song WAS arranged for me to be my player's bgm. Everyone in our tribe knows this song, so sing along!"

Lyn appears in sexy two piece swimsuit and is wearing a necktie and a tattoo saying 'Proud to be a nomad'

--Winds Across The Plains--

Lyndis I'm lady Lyndis Hope and pride of Sacae Lyndis I'm lady Lyndis The girl that's loved by all A proud swordmaster of Sacae that's what I'll be A lady full of dreams that's what I long to be Everytime I see the sky and the earth My dreams will be filled with love and everlasting glee!!

claps and cheers from crowd

"Now let's hear from the judges..."

"Splendid and lovely, my dear sweet Lady Lyn! I loved every moment of it! My heart is fascinated with your lovely performance, dazzling beauty!! That was the bomb!! Blazing molten HOT!!" Sain wearing a red coat with stud earrings and rings

"Thank you!" Lyn replied to Sain the judge.

"...I...think it was breathtaking. You've got a wonderful voice, and it matches your personality very well. This was your best performance, and you deserve to stay in this contest!" Guinevere (FE6) wearing sparkling golden dress

"Oh my! Thank you!"

"That...was the worstest thing I have ever heard!!" said the other judge.

BOOs from the audience. Sain and Guinevere disagree.

"Yes it was! Her voice is bad and it totally sucks, especially her costume that's so lame." Soren (FE9) black v-neck with long sleeves and long loose black skirt

"Oh..." Lyn said.

"Soren, why with the bad comment on my co-Sacaean!!" Guy the host said, angered.

"Because nomads ARE savages."

"WHY YOU!! GO NOMADDSSSS!!" Guy shouted to Soren.

"GWAHAHAHAHAA!!" Soren shouted, "Nomads suck and their sense of fashion is bad."

"TALK TO YOURSELF, Thou who's wearing girly clothes! If you want to vote for Lyndis here's the no. to call-- 143ELIBE-01 that's 14335423-01, If you don't vote my co-Sacaean, I'm ganna strike u with my killing edge!"

"Yeah! Go, Guy Seacrest!! (that's his surname)"

"Next on the stage is Eliwood singing...One Heart!!"

Eliwood appears on the stage wearing a white suit and a pink necktie and shorts and wearing a confident smile

--ONE HEART--

I am the weakest lord of Fire Emblem!  
I am the weakest lord of Fire Embleeeeeem!  
I am weakest lord of Fire Emblem!  
I am the weakest lord of Fire Embleeeeeem!  
Many people hate me Because of my craaappyy stats So I...am...the...weakest lord of FE!!

cheers and claps from the crowd

"That was bad!! I hate it!!" Sain

"It had the worst lyrics, but you had the confidence and you had the confident smile--it seems as if the song is lying, and that's a good sign. Good job." Guinevere

"IT WAS BAD." Soren

"Thank you judges, I agree with Sain and Soren." Guy said, "If you want to vote Eliwood, then there's no numbers present."

"Hey!"

"Now our next contestant is... ERK..singing I HATE SERRA!"

cheers and screeams from fangirls

Erk appears in black and eyeliner, emo outfit and has guitar

"I HATE SERRA!!" he shouts.

claps from the audience

"That was tremendously horrible! How could you hate someone as beautiful and as cute as dear Serra!!" Sain

"Because I HATE SERRA!!" Erk shouts.

claps from audience

"...I...I'm speechless." Guinevere

"Thanks!!" Erk shouted.

"I meant, I don't know what to say."

"I thought it was...brilliant." Soren

claps and cheers from the audiences

"Soren, I demand an explanation!!" Sain shouted.

"The only reason I could give to you is that...I HATE SERRA!!"

claps and cheers from the audiences

"And not is she only HATEABLE, but...she left our romance."

awww from the crowds.

"Bah humbug. She didn't like your attitude, so she left you!!" Guy shouted.

"Agh, enough of this!" Soren shouted, slamming the table, and the coke bottles shook, "Just give the number to call already!"

"THERE ARE NO NUMBERS PRESENT!!" Guy shouted.

"Hey, that's unfair." Erk shouted.

the Erk fangirls BOOed.

"Just because you love Priscilla too doesn't mean you can't reveal the numbers to the public!" Erk added.

"Hey, I'm the host here! I can do what I want!"

Then there was a rumble. The 'Elibean Idol' screen suddenly appeared on your TV screen.

Commercial Break

BREAKING NEWS!

"If there is Lyndis' Legion, Eliwood's Elite, and finally...Hector's Happy Hoodlums!!"

"Yay!" Hector shouted, appearing from a curtain, "We now have a name!!" 


End file.
